1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an appliance with an adjustably mounted control housing, and particularly to releasable fastening means for locking the control housing in place. This invention is particularly useful for the control housing of a domestic range or cooktop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the installation of home appliances such as household electric ranges, it is often desirable to be able to adjust the control housing or backsplash forward or backward so it may fit flush against the kitchen wall. It is desirable to be able to make this adjustment after the range is pushed into place between adjacent kitchen counter cabinets. Hence, it is preferable to be able to lock the backsplash in place from the front of the appliance after the backsplash is in its proper position.
In the past, the adjustable fastening means have been arranged vertically down through the top of the backsplash as is taught in More et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,357, More U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,812, and More U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,605, all of which are assigned to the present assignee. In recent years there has been a trend toward raising the control components higher above the top cooking surface in order to increase the distance from the electric or gas surface heating means and thereby conform to the more stringent flammable fabrics regulations. In such instances the previous vertically arranged fastening means might tend to become unstable. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a front-serviceable adjustable fastening means wherein an adjusting screw head is accessible from the front face of the backsplash.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an appliance control housing with an adjustable fastening means that is accessible from the front of the housing for locking the housing in place.
A further object of the present invention is to provide ease of assembly made possible by an adjustable fastening means of the class described where the fastening means is first attached to the top working surface of the appliance before the control housing is joined to the fastening means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rugged, low-cost adjustable fastening means of the class described using easily formed sheet metal parts.